College Days
by erzascarlet108
Summary: What happens if you take Fairy Tail, take away magic, then stick then in a college? You get a lot of lemons and limes. There will be Romance and Humor. There will be shippings. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Laxana, and Lerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story so if I did something wrong then let me know by PMing me or is the comments. Mature for future lemons and limes. Request which one you want me to do first; NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Laxana, Jerza, and Mirajane x Freed (I don't know what it is called). If you have others, let me know.**

* * *

Lucy walked quickly to her writing class. On her first day of school in her freshman year at Fairy Tail University, she didn't want to be late. Lucy always liked writing and that was the only interest to her when in school. She always look forward to writing in English class, and unlike other classes she gave it her 100%. She has actually written 2 books about magic. She stayed in the Virgo building with her new found friends Levy, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, Mirajane, Evergreen, Wendy, and Erza. Each building is named after a Zodiac sign. Virgo, Leo, and Capricorn are freshman dorms. Cancer, Libra, and Ares are sophomore dorms. Taurus, Aquarius, and Scorpio are junior dorms. Gemini, Sagittarius, and Pisces are senior dorms. Her dorm, Virgo, is an all girls dorm, while Leo is an all boys dorm.

She walked into her first class with 3 minutes to spare. She took her seat in the front row, center seat. The teacher stood up and walked to the center of the front of the room and said "Hi. My name is Makarov Dreyar, you can call me Professor Makarov. I know some of you think this will be an easy major that you can get a degree in and then throw it away. If you are one of those people, then I suggest that you leave. This class is going to be difficult and once your done with this class for the day, your mind and hand will hurt. Leave now if you aren't up for the challenge." About 3/4 of the class left. "Now, the people who are staying, I want you to write me a paper on yourself. It should consist of where you lived before coming here, likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, what have you written before, and family. It is due by the end of class. Then for homework you will write a research paper on your home town, it will be typed. You can send me the paper through email if you don't have a printer. That is all, I will collect you papers in an hour."

Lucy started writing her paper and finished with a half an hour to spare so she took out her notebook that she is writing her current story in and started continuing her current chapter.

"Time!" Professor Makarov said. "Please place your paper in this bin on your way out."

Lucy quickly put her paper in the bin and walked out to the nice warm air of late summer. She then walked to her calculus class that she had to take because she failed it in high school. She was walking quickly across campus, until she accidentally ran into a guy with pink hair.

* * *

Nastu was going to his next gym class. He was training to be a gym teacher, so he had to take classes of all types of sports. He was thinking about what he will get to teach when he was off on his own until he ran into a girl with blond hair. Both of the papers that they were holding fell out of their hands. "Shit." Natsu said, nealing onto the ground to pick up. "Sorry about that, I'm Natsu. This is my first year on campus." He said as he examined her. She had brown eves that shined in the sunlight, shoulder length blond hair. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that she had the perfect body with large breasts.

"It's OK, I'm Lucy and this is my first year on campus. I stay in in the Virgo dorm. Hey maybe we should go out to get some coffee or something. Here is my number." She quickly scribbled some numbers on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "See you around."

"Bye." Was all he managed to say before she rushed off. He stared at the paper given to him. Then he got up and walked to his next class still in a daze. After all his classes were done he went back to Leo dorm. He was sharing a room with Jellal. Down the hall was Grey, Natsu's childhood enemy, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Loke, Romeo, and Alzack. The half of the room was filled with dragon poster.

Later that night when everyone was relaxing, Elfman ran down the hall anouncing that his sister had invited his hall to come to have a party with her hall. There was cheering from the boys because this was their first college party. Everyone was thanking Elfman for setting it up.

That night while Nastu was going to sleep, all he could think about was Lucy. He even started think notty thoughts about Lucy.

* * *

**That is my first fanfic chapter, how did you like it. The party will be in the next chapter so which of the couples that I mentioned earlier. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you for the comments. I love reading comments on my stories, thank you. This chapter there will be Jerza. The drinking age in this is 18. This is my first lemon so, ya. ~Jaaku**

* * *

When Jellal heard the news, he started to smile. 'I hope I get to see her again' he thought. Just a few days, before the semester started, he met this beautiful girl with hair that matched her last name. He remembered talking to her and how she lived down the hall where Elfman's sister lives. He couldn't quite remember her name, but he remembered her face and lushes body.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu asked him across the room when he saw the edges of his lips raise.

"No reason that is important, only that I get to meet new people." He replied.

"Oh OK. Can you turn off the lights? We will need to be ready for the party tomorrow." Natsu said.

Jellal got out of bed and turned off the lights quickly because he was agreeing with Natsu, in his mind of course. He had trouble falling asleep that night because all he could think about was her. He saw them kissing, in bed together, and also in the shower. When he finally went back to reality, he looked over at his digital to see that it read 12:45. He then made himself clear his mind of _it_ and went to bed.

Later that morning, after he got out of bed he got dressed and headed over the the cafeteria. He decided to get some eggs, because they have protein. He then looked for a seat. Across the room he saw her, sitting alone at a table. He decided to go and sit with her. When he sat down he said "Hi, I remember you from yesterday. What was your name?"

She looked up from her fruit loops and replied "Oh, your Jellal aren't you," he felt bad forgetting her name because she remembered him, "I'm Erza. How's life?" she asked.

"It's good. Don't you live down the hall from Mirajane?"

"Ya. She can be a pain sometimes, always gossiping, but I heard that she throws awesome parties, legendary."

"I can't wait till tonight, I wonder how many people are going to be drunk after it, and how long they will stay."

"Hopefully I won't wake up to find a stranger passed out on my bed or on my floor." They both laughed at that because most likely it will happen.

"I have to run off to my first class, you should be heading off soon too." He said as he picked up his tray and left the cafeteria quickly. I rest of his day was a blur. All he could think about was the party.

Later that night all the boys headed across the field to the Virgo dorm. They then went up two flights of stairs to get to the hall. When he entered to door to the hall he was hit with flashing lights from the ceiling, they looked duck taped. He walked through the crowd to get to the bar room. There was a brunet who was drinking a yard of beer. Everyone around her was cheering. He decided to take a seat beside the bar, he ordered beer. "I'll also have a beer, Mirajane." Some one said from behind him. "Hi Jellal." He then noticed that it was Erza.

"Ok." Mirajane said, noting that that the already knew each other, probably going to gossip about it later. She then gave them their drinks.

"Hi Erza, didn't expect to see you here." He said sarcastically, then took a sip of his drink.

"Me neither. Come with me." She led him out of the room and down the hall to another room, he guessed that it was hers. She closed the door. "Put your glass down, stay a while." She said, they both put their glasses down on her desk. Then all of a sudden Erza kissed. He was surprised but soon he started kissing too. She then put her hands in his hair while his hands went around her waist, slowly moving down to her butt. She then broke the kiss to take off her shirt, he decided to do the same, but right after they did that they began to kiss again. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, his eventually won. His tongue began going around the outside of her jaw. She wrapped both of her legs around his body, he then carried her over to her bed and laid her down with him on top. He then began to take off her bra. Once it was off he began sucking and kissing her left breast while messaging her right, she let out a little moan. He then began to unbutton her pants and lower her underwear. He began to circle he cock with his finger. She then put her legs around his body, indicating that she wanted to be on top now, so the switched. She then began pecking at his neck while running her finger down his chest to his abs. She then began outlining the with her finger. She then took off his pants and underwear. Before kicking then off he grabbed a condom out of his back pocket, he made sure to bring it just in case this happened, and put it around his now large penis. She then went to the side of him so that the were both laying down on her bed facing each other. He then put his dick inside her. He started thrusting, she tightened her grip on him while letting out a loud moan this time. He then thrusted harder and they both felt their legs going numb. He did it one last time before he stopped, and removed himself. The were both covered in sweat and panting. "That was fun for my fist time. Have you done it before? You seemed to know what you were doing." She asked.

"No, my first time too." He responded.

"I'm tired, let's just go to bed."

"Ok." He then pulled the covers over both of the ending their night at midnight.

* * *

Erza woke up the next morning and was startled that someone was in her bed until she remembered the previous night and the joy that they had. He was still sound asleep so she carefully got out of bed without waking him up. She quickly got dressed. "Have a fun night?" Lucy, her room mate, asked.

Erza was startled. Then her face got red because Lucy knew what happened. "How many people know what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"As many people as Mirajane told. She started gossiping after you two left the room. Also Cana drank a bunch of beer last night and she didn't have a hangover, lucky duck."

"I don't care about that, where is Mirajane?"

"With Freed. The left after the party to go to his dorm. Bye I need to get something to eat, I am hungry." She said before leaving.

Erza waited another half an hour before Jellal woke up. "Hey princess." He said.

"Your the sleeping beauty between us, you slept forever." She responded with a smile.

"Ok, let's go to breakfast and get some food, I am starving." He said while getting dressed, she admired his body. "You like something?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I do, but let's get some breakfast. Luckily it is Saturday." She said before heading off with him right behind her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It was longer then the last one, I am proud of that. Tell me what to improve and what you liked. Also which pairing you want to do next.**


End file.
